


What if

by Llyan



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 17:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19234204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llyan/pseuds/Llyan
Summary: Clint and Bobbi gender swap





	What if

1.

Natasha察觉有人在用力拍她的脸。“嘿，姑娘！”一个略带沙哑的低沉女声关切地唤道。

她把眼睛勉强睁开一条缝，发现已经入夜了。路灯的光从俯身看着她的人背后照过来，只隐约照亮了她的侧脸，别在耳后的浅色长发被笼罩在柔和的光晕之中。另一边的头发自然垂下，发梢落在Natasha的颈子上，但她什么都感觉不到。

她有点慌了。她还年轻，还有一整个人生尚未展开，但对于她的祖国来说，一个瘫痪的间谍只会是个累赘，更何况，她宁愿去死，也不愿下半辈子坐在轮椅上被人照料。

“你醒啦！”陌生女人伸手理了理Natasha的头发，温柔到令她几乎想哭。有一瞬间她几乎要以为自己已经死了，眼前是个来接她的天使。但Natasha自知死后绝无可能获得永生，况且天使也不会戴着一个突兀的深紫色耳环。

Natasha动了动手指和脚踝，发现它们仍然运转自如，这才松了一口气。之前的麻木仿佛只是身体缓慢重启时的必经阶段，现在所有痛觉都回到了她身上，片刻前尚有些模糊的记忆也全部复苏。

反重力装置被摧毁的时候她正悬在半空，金红配色的铁皮人朝她扑来，却被她的队友拦下。以她对幼稚的美国人的了解，他很可能是想来救她的。

哪怕她已尽力调整落地姿势，那一下可真是摔得不轻。拖着几乎像要散架的身体走到这个暗巷里已是她的极限，她甚至没来得及发出求援的信号，就已经不省人事。

“不去医院。”这是她颤着声说出的第一句话，陌生女人皱了皱眉，却没说什么。

“能坐起来吗？你可以先在我家休息一下。”

又是一个毫无戒心的美国人。

Natasha抿着嘴唇，点点头，手肘撑着地，不顾肋骨的抗议硬是坐了起来。她把目光再次投向蹲在一边的金发女人，发现她看过来的眼神里有些说不清道不明的东西。

“你知道，你可以叫我帮忙的。”她说。

Natasha无言以对，她本以为她把自己的疼痛藏得很好。但清澈的蓝色眼睛里并没有那种令人反胃的怜悯，所以她顺从地抬起胳膊搭在对方的肩上。后者伸出手臂扶着她的腰——力气很大，让人颇为吃惊。Natasha被搀扶着站起来，膝盖软了软，最终还是站稳了。

 

2.

Tony Stark又惹上麻烦了——非常漂亮的那种。

他整理了一下自己的记忆，确定他是第一次见到眼前这个身材高挑的金发女人。但这没法解释她现在为什么正怒气冲冲地站在自己面前，蓝眼睛里投出来的锐利目光简直能把他戳个对穿。

生气的表情挺适合她的，脸颊微微泛红的样子十分可爱，Tony默默想到，希望自己的心思没有流露在脸上。因为她显然不是个好惹的女人。

哪怕人人都不这么想，但花花公子Tony Stark并不会一见到美女就没了脑子。至少现在他可还没忘记她刚才弓弦上架着箭，一脚踢开他办公室门时的样子。虽然他的确差点脱口而出，“这位小姐，你难道是阿尔忒弥斯下凡吗？”首先，这可能会直接让他血溅当场，其次，这话太拙劣了，实在有损他的形象。

说起来，弓箭？他摇了摇头，把注意力转回当下。

“女士，有何贵干？”他尽量让自己的声音显得不那么轻浮，但从对方的表情看来他并不怎么成功。所幸她没有立刻暴起伤人，Tony突然隐隐觉得自己有希望。

“你还记得Natasha吗？”

唔，这可真是始料不及，不过他倒是没忘记那个深色头发的苏联女间谍。他仔细打量了一下眼前的女人，实在想不出她们之间会有什么关系。

“怎么，她是你的什么人？”

话才问出口Tony就大感不妙，果然只见弓箭手“啪”的一声双手拍在桌子上，笔筒被震得歪了歪，滑倒了。但他可顾不上去捡起滚得满桌的笔，眼前这个女人身上有些东西让他挪不开视线。而他指的不是她的脸，或者身材——上天作证，就连Tony自己也不敢相信，他能在这么一个漂亮女人面前，脑子里半个歪念头都不剩。

“你的保镖把她打伤了。”她瞪着他说。他知道，如果他不能给出一个合理的解释，今天就该倒大霉了。

“她没告诉你，那是因为她偷了我的研究成果吗？”

“她……什么？”Tony没漏过她脸上的犹豫和失落，虽然不过转瞬间，她就换回了愤怒的神色，冷冷地看着他：“你最好不是在骗我。”

“你不看报纸的吗？”Tony也不是个好脾气的人，直接把手边的报纸扔了过去。她低头扫了一眼头版上的铅字标题，脸上浮现出的表情让他隐隐有些后悔。

“Natasha没告诉我这个。”她向后退了两步，双手握成拳，一副茫然若失的样子，喃喃自语，“难怪她什么也不肯说”。

她看了一眼Tony，眼中的痛楚溢于言表，然后别开视线，低声说，“对不起”。Tony不知道，究竟要怎样的人才能对着这样一双眼睛撒谎。但他又立刻想到，也许正是因此，那个有一千张面具、说谎像喝水一样的女间谍才选择了沉默。

Tony知道自己之后一定会后悔的，但鬼使神差一般，他说：“你还有补救的机会。”

只是为了她眼睛里重新燃起的亮光，就值了。他想。

“按我对她的了解，她显然是想让你缠住我和钢铁侠，方便她去另外的分部搞破坏。我大概猜得出这次她的目标是哪里。”

年轻女人不爽地撇了撇嘴，“真是想不到，你比我还懂她。”

也许并非如此。Tony心说。即便Natasha不是完全的铁石心肠，现在说出来还有什么用呢？

“我让Happy先送你过去，然后通知钢铁侠和你汇合。”

弓箭手扬了扬下巴：“用不着，我自己一个人就够了。”然后，她又瞪了他一眼，满脸怀疑：“你的保镖为什么没和你在一起？我看你真的很可疑……”

Tony一时语塞，为了掩盖只好拿起桌上的杯子喝了一口水，还非常不巧地呛到了。他在心底狠狠敲了敲自己的脑袋，放下杯子。“你再不去，就该晚了。”

 

3.

他们终究还是没赶得及。

Tony检查了一下装甲的情况，然后走到路边，弓箭手此时正坐在路沿上，低着头一言不发。就在刚才，他听到她对Natasha喊，“Natasha，你没必要这么做，我们回家吧。”可女间谍只是摇摇头，按下了起爆按钮。他开始觉得，眼前的金发女人并没有乍一看上去那样难懂了。

听到他的脚步声，她回过头看着他：“你为什么要给Stark那种人渣打工？”

Tony真庆幸自己把面具设计得严丝合缝，让人完全看不到他的表情。

“为什么你觉得Stark先生是个人渣？”他想问问清楚，倒不是说他觉得她的意见有多么重要——好吧，其实还是有点重要的。

但她只是摇了摇头，束起的头发扫过肩胛骨。“算了，没什么好问的。”

Tony站在原地，仔细思忖着。说来，她的箭术确实了得，准头自然是没得说，速度也快到惊人。但比起这个，她判断形势的能力才是最难得的：爆炸声刚响起，她就搭箭上弦，飞出的两支箭矢钉在墙上，拉起一道钢索，挡住了倾斜的原料罐。

就在这时，他突然意识到，他为什么会如此在意她的弓箭。

“我听说，几个月前，纽约多了个蒙面义警。”

她投过来的目光几乎让他以为自己的铁甲被看穿了。“不关你事。”

“别误会，”他赶忙举起双手以示清白，“我只是想问，你听说过复仇者吗？”

 

4.

“听我说，女士……”

“我说了不许叫我‘女士’，你个老古董！”

说完这话，弓箭手跺着脚走开了，留下Steve一个人在原地目瞪口呆。

“我就说说，要是我和她不熟，我八成会以为她这是在故意吸引队长的注意力。”

Steve猛地转过头去，他甚至怀疑要不是血清的作用，这一下足够让他把自己的脖子扭断了。

极速者还是一副愤世嫉俗的老样子，但有时候Steve真的分不清他究竟是在讽刺，还是认真的。于是他摊开手掌比了比年轻女人离开的方向，然后指了指自己，“Pietro，你疯了吗？”

“倒不是不可能。”红发女巫随口附和了一句。她手里捧着一本小说，连眼睛都没抬，要不是看到Pietro惊恐的表情，Steve几乎要以为自己幻听了。

“Wanda！你说什么呢？”

好吧，至少两个Maximoff中有一个不是认真的。可Wanda只是瞥了一眼她的兄弟，然后打了个哈欠。Steve这才发觉，他对自己的队友还真是缺乏了解。

“说起来，你们两个天天凑在一起，都在聊些什么？”Pietro不依不饶地问着。

Wanda不耐烦地看了看他，把书放到一边，单手支着脸。“无非是些女人聊的东西呗，”她故意拖长了声，显得别有意味似的，朝Pietro挤了挤眼睛，“小孩子最好别瞎问。”

Steve实在不想掺合到双胞胎的争吵中去，趁着他们吸引了彼此的全部注意力，悄悄溜出了房间。他本想回自己的卧室休息，走到半路时又改了主意，向弓箭手的房门走去。

出人意料的，门半掩着，Steve在门上敲了敲，推门进了房间。可房间里一个人影都没有，窗户大敞，弓箭手的武器和制服倒都在。他凑到窗前看了看，窗台上清晰的手指印显然是才留上去的，而伸向窗口的树枝上留着几处新鲜的断裂痕迹。这可不是什么好兆头。

但干着急也没什么用，直到那天晚上，他从警局的频段里听到了关于一场街头斗殴的通报，这才知道了逃家队友的去处。

Maximoff姐弟去剧院享受难得的闲暇时间了，况且这种事情也实在用不着全队出动，Steve谢绝了Jarvis的好意，骑上摩托车向通报里提到的分局开去。他隐隐有种预感，这不会是他最后一次去警察局捞人。

弓箭手看起来惨兮兮的，嘴唇的伤口旁留着干涸的血迹，碎得不成样的外套上沾着泥土，一头金发乱糟糟地散着。她看了他一眼，虚张声势地作出凶狠的样子，活像一只受伤的野猫。

Steve笑了笑没说什么，把自己的外套递过去。她咬着下嘴唇犹豫了片刻，还是伸手接了。

回去的路上，她紧紧抓着他的衬衫，额头抵在他背上。Steve不由思量起来，Wanda究竟知道些什么。

他本以为又要费上一番口舌才能劝弓箭手乖乖包扎，可她像是用光了所有的脾气似的，面无表情地坐在椅子上，接过他递过去的沾了酒精的棉布，擦了擦脸上的伤口，动作粗鲁而马虎，激得她倒吸一口冷气。

等她擦完手背上的伤口，Steve拉来一把椅子坐在她对面，拿起绷带。她抬头看了看他，眼里满是些让人看不透的光彩。他没让自己看太久，低头拉过她的手缠了起来，就像他无数次在战壕里做过的那样。

“队长，”缠到另一只手的时候，她翻转手掌按住了他的小臂。

“怎么？”他问。

平素快言快语的弓箭手此时却欲言又止起来。“如果你……”她朝自己作了一个复杂的手势，只要是个人就能明白她的意思。“我可以接受。”

Steve皱了皱眉，凝视着她的眼睛，“如果我没理解错你指的是什么，那这种事情必须要你完全情愿才行。你真的愿意吗？”

她别过头去。“我觉得这不重要。”

“嘿，”他这下真的有些担心了，“看着我。”他命令道。

弓箭手不情不愿地照做了，“告诉我，你为什么会这么想。”

她给他的回应是沉默，像是一堵带着刺的墙。

Steve想了想，低头把绷带绑好，然后目光回到她的脸上，“那好，接下来我要伸手去抬你的下巴”，他平静地说，“然后我会试着吻你。好好问问自己，你究竟愿不愿意，如果你想，可以随时叫停。我们就当什么都没发生过。行吗？”

年轻女人无声地点点头。

于是，他伸出手去，轻轻托起她的下巴，他能感觉到她紧绷的下颌在微微颤抖。然后，他从椅子上起身，慢慢凑过去，两人的目光始终相接，注视着彼此。

他看到她眨了眨眼睛，睫毛轻颤，于是停下了动作。她的胸口起伏了几次，抬起两手按住他的双肩，把他推开了。

“不行。”她小声说着，低下头，收回手攥成拳头放在膝盖上，指节用力到隐隐发白。

然后，她深吸一口气，终于开了口。“不知道为什么，但……总之，我在乎的人好像总会离开。先是……”她迟疑了一阵，还是没说出那是谁，“然后是Natasha。我以为，只要我再努力一点，他们就不会走。”

她抬头看了看他，然后又看了看周围——“我喜欢这个地方，喜欢和你们在一起，哪怕Pietro总是喜欢讥讽人。我以为……这样”，她在两人之间又比了个手势，“这样，我就……安全了。除此之外，我真的想不到，我该怎么办。不论我怎么惹你，你总是没什么反应……”

Steve盯着她，想摆出一个责备的神情，可还是抑制不住地弯起嘴角。

“听着，”他努力维持着自己教训人时候的语气，知道只有这样才能让弓箭手真正听进去，“Wanda从没在美国生活过，除了Pietro之外，她连个能谈心的人都没有。我醒来之后，几乎没一个人抬高声音和我说过话，更别说故意惹我生气了。我不是没有反应，”他知道，这话说出来，就收不回去了——“但我是你们的领队，总得保持一点威严吧。”

他把手放在她的手上，轻轻拨开她的指节，“没听Tony说过吗，一日复仇者，一生复仇者。”

弓箭手移开视线，耳朵尖可疑地微微泛红，“多愁善感的老年人。”她小声嘟囔道。

然后，没等Steve来得及反应，她抬手勾住他的脖子，仰起头，在他的脸颊上亲了一口。

“Steve，你真是个顽固可爱的老绅士。”趁他还在发呆，她几乎是蹦蹦跳跳地跑回自己的房间去了。

 

5.

Tony听见身边有人落座的声音，费力地转过头去，正好让另一侧的脸贴在发凉的大理石吧台上降降温，醉意朦胧的双眼只能看到一团模糊的金色长发。

真是倒霉，如果非要被人看到他现在这幅模样，他最不希望的就是队里的弓箭手。不知为什么，她从一开始就看他不顺眼，总是隔三岔五就找个借口和他吵起来。

可他没想到的是，这次她不但没有嘲笑他，反倒伸出手在他肩上拍了拍。

“Tony，我一直想告诉你……”

这听起来好像肥皂剧里的开场白，连带着整个场景都变得狗血起来。我莫不是喝多了产生幻觉了，Tony胳膊支着台面晃悠悠地直起腰，可是他之前算好了，应该不会醉到这个地步。于是，他眯起眼睛，想听听她接下来要说什么。

“……你就是个烂人。”

好吧，这绝对不是幻觉。可这转折来得实在太突然，Tony只觉噎得不行，咳嗽了两声。

“你到底对我有什么意见？”哪怕对于平生最大乐趣是惹人发火的弓箭手来说，这也实在太恶劣了。Tony按捺住火气，不想把事情搞到不可收拾的地步。

“你刚才在想着和我上床。”她平铺直叙地说着，好像在说每天早上太阳都会从东方升起。

Tony猝不及防，差点背过气去。他自知理亏，也没法开口反驳，只好哼了一声，没搭腔。可弓箭手显然不懂得什么叫见好就收，自顾自的喋喋不休起来。

“我倒是不介意和别人玩玩，可谁叫你醉成这样，让我实在提不起兴趣。可别怪我说你，”她撩了撩头发，斜着身子倚在吧台上，单手托腮，朝窗外看去，“毕竟队伍里面就有不少有意思的人——”

她收回视线和他对视，Tony心里大叫不好，知道她又要说出什么荒唐话来了。

“我看队长就不错啊，又有责任心，又……”

好吧，很显然她不仅热衷于惹人生气，而且还非常精于此道，每次都能准确地戳中别人的痛点。虽然他偶尔会饶有兴致地看她调侃别人，可只有自己被当成靶子的时候才能真正体会到这究竟有多么令人恼火。

Tony短暂考虑了一下究竟要不要把钢甲拿出来揍她一顿，但残存的少许理智告诉他，为此而暴露身份实在不值得。不过他不确定，如果她继续说下去，这份理智还能保留多久。

“那就麻烦你离我远一点，别来惹我。”他没好气地说。

没想到她居然还真的从椅子上跳了下去——虽然在那之前，她硬是从他手里把酒瓶拽了出来，然后踮起脚把它放到了一边的架子顶上。哪怕Tony清醒着，都绝对够不到那里，这招可真太下流了。

接着，她把不知从哪里找来的水壶砸在他手边，力道之大，响声震得他脑袋一阵发晕。

“你给我好好听着，Tony Stark，我以前认识一个人，他因为喝酒把自己弄死了。”Tony皱了皱眉，想指出单个的例子并没有什么说服力，但还是很明智地闭上了嘴。“但他本来就是个混球，所以倒也没什么。可你是个好人。”

Tony几乎被吓清醒了——她说他是个好人？之前她可不是这么说的呀？

他瞪圆了眼睛，难以置信地看着弓箭手。她不为所动地看着他。

“我不知道你是怎么染上这个毛病的，”她说，“但你这么下去，总有一天会死在这上。相信我，有人会为此伤心的。”

Tony真的很想问，“你会吗”，但那听起来太不合适了，不知为什么，他突然很怕她会为此而看不起他。所以，他只是点点头说，“知道了”。

“那你就先乖乖把这壶水都喝了吧。”说完，她转身就走，在出门之前，她又回头补了一句：“放心，我不会告诉别人的。”

 

6.

Matt Murdock不知道自己究竟是怎么被卷进这团混乱里来的，他把手里折断的弓扔到一旁，蹲下身来。耳朵里仿佛还残留着刚才那支奇怪的箭发出的尖锐噪音，让他有些晕头转向。

他能感觉出，莫名其妙跑来攻击他的弓箭手是个漂亮姑娘——至少身材是没得说。如果不是她一上来就敌意汹汹，也许这会是一次颇为愉快的相遇呢。但即便如此，他照样还是能找点乐子。

于是，他伸手挑起她的下巴，“姑娘，我不知道……”

话还没说完，他听到她的心跳骤然加快了——没等他搞明白是为什么，就结结实实地挨了一个耳光，惊讶之下失了平衡，跌坐在地上。

他本以为她会趁这个机会继续攻击，可没想到她只是爬起来，抱着膝坐在地上，抬头喊了一声“Natasha！”声音里满是气恼，还有点……委屈。

Matt甚至开始怀疑自己记错了，但先动手的难道不是她吗？

他听到Natasha叹了一口气，招了招手：“你先进屋子里来，别坐在地上了。”然后她又说，“Matt，你在外面等等吧。”

陌生姑娘跟着Natasha进了门，末了还凶巴巴地扔下一句“不许偷听”，Matt张了张嘴，然后认命地闭上了，坐在门外的台阶上，在三番明媚的阳光下反思起了自己迄今为止的全部人生。

“我跟你说，Matt Murdock就不是个什么好东西。”——好吧，他已经不打算去考虑她究竟是从哪里得知了他的身份，只想知道这个结论究竟是如何得出来的。

“我真不敢信，有你在，他还会去找Karen——我倒不是说Karen不好，她是个好姑娘。可是世界上没人比你更好了，Natasha。Murdock真是瞎了眼，哦对，差点忘了，他的确是个瞎子。”

哪怕他看不见，也能想象出Natasha现在必然是一副哭笑不得的表情。

“而且刚才他还摸我的脸！真的好流氓！”

Matt无奈地摇摇头，总算明白了“自作自受”是什么意思。

他听到Natasha哄小孩似的说，“知道啦，一会让他给你道歉。”

然后他听见——那是吸鼻子的声音吗？他居然把这么一个漂亮姑娘给惹哭了，真是罪过。

“我才不想要他道歉什么的，无非再打他一顿就是了！我只在乎你，Natasha。”她的声音急切又诚恳，“我得好好跟他谈谈，让他不要再伤你的心了。”

Natasha没有说话，他知道她并不擅长接受他人的好意。现在回想起来，他似乎听她提起过她的这个朋友，但仅凭那偶尔流露出的只言片语，他无论如何也猜不出，她们的羁绊竟会如此深刻。

得承认，Karen的事确实是他处理不周。但当Natasha扑进他怀里的时候，他以为那一切便都已成为过去、他们可以看向前方了。现在想来，他至少应该道个歉才对。

“你是不是觉得我太烦了，Natasha，你可不许嫌我烦，总得有人替你记着心疼你才行啊。”她听上去有些闷闷不乐，而Natasha低声应了一句，“不会的，傻瓜，我永远也不会嫌你烦”。

房间里沉默了片刻，然后，那姑娘又开口了。“好啦，去把你的情人叫进来吧，我看他坐在外面也怪可怜的。”

一阵脚步声过后，大门在他背后打开了。Matt很识趣地站起来走进屋里，隔着茶几坐在弓箭手对面。用不着看，他也知道她现在一定正恶狠狠地盯着他。

Natasha坐到她的朋友身边，揉了揉她的头发，然后侧着头靠在她肩膀上。

“听好了，Matthew Murdock，从今往后你得做到两件事。一不许惹Natasha伤心，二不许调戏别的姑娘。否则小心我让你当不了男人。”

Matt只得笑笑——既是无奈，也是为Natasha感到高兴。

“遵命，女士。”他扯起嘴角说。

 

（别怪我把Matt写得有点渣，因为他真的很渣。）

 

7.

谁都没想到，脾气暴躁的弓箭手终于惹上了这么一件大事——假期还没过一半，一张从西岸寄来的明信片就让整个复仇者公馆陷入了混乱。

 

我结婚了，下礼拜和我丈夫一起回来。

 

众人传看着那张明信片，面面相觑，仔细辨认着笔迹，以免这是伪造的。然后，他们又不由得猜测，这是不是什么暗号，意在通知他们，她是被绑架了，凶手下礼拜要来找他们的麻烦，希望大家作好准备。

于是，当Morse先生抱着自己的新婚妻子走进大门的时候，受到了前所未有的热烈欢迎——一群全副武装的复仇者，甚至连几个轮空的成员也在场。他显得有些惊讶，但总体来说表现良好，没有惊慌失措。

“你们这是在搞什么？”面对着弓箭手挑起的眉毛和咄咄逼人的目光，身经百战的英雄们互相交流着慌乱的眼神，一时不知如何是好。

“呃，欢迎……呃，”Steve定定神，伸出手去，“我们是在准备……欢迎你们。”

弓箭手从丈夫的怀里跳到地上，怀疑地看了看其他人，但没说什么。

“真是幸会！”Morse也伸出手，热情地和他握了握。看来美国队长的光环就是不一般，哪怕是如此尴尬的场面，也能轻易化解。当大家都默默地松了一口气时，从大门口传来倒吸冷气的声音。众人这时才意识到他们的失策：没有把这消息通知正在欧洲旅行的极速者。要知道，以他的速度，确实足以在几个小时内跑过海面回到纽约。

可谁能想到，他偏偏挑在这关头回来呢？

Pietro此时的表情真配得上那句“嘴巴里能塞下一整个鸡蛋”，好像眼前一幕中的信息量已经超过了他那比常人更高速的大脑的处理能力，他惊恐地睁大了眼睛，盯着面前的两个人——尤其是他们手指上显然是一对的结婚戒指。

“Pietro，你有什么想说的吗？”弓箭手挑衅地问道，像是在警告他，如果他说不出一句好话来，就等着被报复吧。

银发的年轻人瞬间就闭上了嘴，他飞快地摇了摇头，然后结结巴巴地说：“呃，我，我这就回去告诉Wanda，我们，呃，改天再来恭喜你们。”

说完，他就倒退着慢慢出了大门。等他转过身去，准备以平生最快的速度开溜时，背后传来了一句带着些调侃的评论：“Hawky，你的朋友都挺有意思的嘛。”

他希望此刻没人在看着他——如果被别人知道，全天下跑得最快的人居然会在正常走路时差点来了个平地摔，那可真是太丢脸了。

 

8.

事后回想起来，没人记得是谁提起的这个话题——当着新婚夫妇说起这事，似乎并不是个明智的选择。但在座的人都多少喝了些酒，整个房间里弥漫着无忧无虑的气息。

“你们谁还记得，之前那次采访，我们的罗宾汉是怎么说的吗？”

被提到的人略带茫然地抬起头——之前她不知和Janet在聊些什么，两个人捂着嘴小声笑个不停。

“我记得啊——”Pietro兴致盎然地应道。

“哦不，不许说！”终于反应过来的弓箭手立刻涨红了脸，威胁地指着他。而Pietro只是佯装害怕地“啊”了一声，一瞬间就躲到了Wanda身后，在椅背上方露出一丛银发。

“我记得她说，‘我和他们都睡过呀，我可是来者不拒，姑娘也一样。’”每个人都知道，如果极速者铁了心想要把一句话说完，绝没有任何人能中途打断他。

“Pietro！”Wanda责备地喊了一声，反手把自家弟弟从椅子后面拽了出来。就当所有人都以为一场灾难不可避免时，他们熟识的弓箭手却作出了令人始料未及的反应——她转过身，一头扎到丈夫的怀里，把头埋在他胸口，含混不清地说，“那个记者太烦了，我只是想吓吓他……”

“对啊，对啊，说起来，她从来都只是嘴上说说，其实内心纯情得像个小姑娘似的……”Tony唯恐天下不乱地接道，换来的是一块砸在脑门正中的茶点。

“天啊，我的队友为什么都是这种人渣，快带我走吧。”

如果说，还有什么比看到一向嘴不饶人的弓箭手像鸵鸟一样藏在别人怀里更令人怀疑人生的，那就是亲眼目睹接下来的一幕了吧：Morse低头看着妻子，宠溺地笑笑，为她理了理散落的长发，掌心按在她两肩中间，轻轻揉了揉。就像被捏住后颈的猫似的，她几乎肉眼可见地放松下去，到了最后，整个人懒洋洋地趴在他的腿上，侧过头来露出一只眼睛，向四周打量。

“你的队友都是好人，你得对他们好一点。”

“哼……”比起表达不满，她现在更像是在撒娇。然后，她稍稍撑起身子，转头看了看Pietro和Tony，眯起眼睛：“算了，就饶你们这一次。”

事后回想起来，没人搞清楚究竟发生了什么，他们只知道，如果不想被肉麻到牙酸，就千万别去招惹Morse夫妇两人——这种事，从来都不会有什么好下场。

 

9.

Clint低头玩着手里的酒杯。他向来不会喝太多，但这次破天荒的，他有点想试着放纵一下。遇到Bobbi以后，他曾一度以为自己终于能够摆脱追了他一辈子的那个阴影，可现在，他又不得不眼睁睁地看着自己的婚姻分崩离析，就像他父母的那样。

就在这时，酒吧里传来一阵骚乱，他好奇地抬头看去，只见在光线昏暗的角落里，几个人围住了一个有着金色长发的女人——Bobbi？他不由心里一惊，但很快便发现，那并不是他的妻子。

他垂下头叹了口气，也许他不可避免地又要惹上麻烦了。

可没等他站起身来，只听乒乒乓乓的几声响，紧接着就是此起彼伏的痛苦呻吟声。他再看过去时，方才那些人当中站着的就只剩金发女人一个了。只见她扬起下巴，不屑地看了看周围躺了一地的对手，像没事人似的走到吧台前面，对酒保说了两句。

倒是个挺有意思的女人。

他正想收回视线，却见她也向他的方向看过来，一双浅蓝色的锐利眼睛，像极了Bobbi。她勾了勾嘴角，像是看到了什么好玩的东西似的，端起酒杯走了过来。

“介意我坐这儿吗？”她随意地说着，完全不像个问句。

Clint忍不住扶了扶额头，今天晚上估计是不会有什么好事了。

“请随意。”他答道。

“你叫什么呢？”她像是故意对他的反应视而不见，滑进桌子对面的座位上，饶有兴致地问。

“Clint。”他照实答了。“你呢？”

“Barbara。”

天啊，这是要他死了。如果不是老天作弄人，就是对方知道些什么。但她看起来不像个坏人——如果是的话，也实在太会装了。

“你这样一个人，怎么会自己喝闷酒呢？”

“听着，女士，”他有气无力地说，“我结婚了。”

“我也是啊。”这成功地吸引了他的注意力，他抬起头，看到她伸开手指，摆了摆手，淡金色的戒指在酒吧橙黄色的光线下泛着光晕。

他低头看了看自己的左手，知道她也随着他的视线看到了——没有戒指，只剩下无名指上一道可怜的印子。婚戒栓在链子上，现在就挂在他胸口。可只要不在手指上，无论怎样都算不得数的。

他真的好想Bobbi。

“所以，Clint，”她伸出右手，压在他的左手上，“你是打算在这儿喝完闷酒，然后回家一个人躺在沙发上，看电视看到睡着，还是有什么别的打算？”

她叫他名字的方式总让他觉得怪怪的，而她的右手——

“你会射箭吗？”他问。

“偶尔练练咯。”

这可不像“偶尔练练”的结果，他想，不知道她为什么要说谎。再加上她之前的身手，难道是同道中人？可他并没听说哪里多了个用弓箭的义警。

真是搞得他头大。

“你知道吗，”他说，“我不想一个人回家，但是我也不想去干别的。我只想找个人聊聊天。”

“噗，”不知为什么，她觉得这很好笑似的，而这让他隐隐觉得很恼火，“你们男人所谓的‘聊聊’……”她语带讽刺地说。

“嘿，”他实在不想惹麻烦，可再这么下去，他不确定自己能忍得住。“不是每个人都能背着自己的另一半，和别人调情。”

他本以为这样就足以让她识趣离开，可她只是收回手，托着下巴看着他：“你既然这么爱她，为什么现在没和她在一起？”

“这……”

“你可别想拿‘这很复杂’来打发我。”

行吧，今天晚上他一定是遇到妖怪了。

“那‘这不关你事’怎么样？”

她想了想，然后摇摇头。“你错了，这还真的关我事。”

他挑起眉毛，想听她说，这究竟和她有什么关系。

“我不喜欢看别人不开心，所以这就关我事咯。”

他有点想扔下钱走人，却又觉得自己实在没那个心力，况且她说得很对：他不想自己一个人孤零零的，可他又不想做对不起Bobbi的事情。

“为什么？不开心的人多得去了，你难道是神灯精灵吗？”

“神灯精灵可没法让人开心，”她耸耸肩，“它只能给你东西，却没法给你——”她指了指他手上的戒痕，“这个。不是吗？”

“你能吗？”他不知道她究竟卖的是什么药。

“我不能，但你能啊。”她说得那么理所应当，好像这真有那么简单似的。

但也许，本来就是那么简单。

“听我说，现在我们来分析一下你的问题。”她双手轻快地拍了一下，撸起袖子，一副煞有介事的样子。

“我先问问，她做过什么对不起你的事情没有？”

“当然没有！”Clint下意识地回答，这让他自己都吃了一惊。Slade强迫了Bobbi，这当然不是她的错。而她选择让他摔下悬崖——这充其量只是违背了他们一直以来坚持的信条。她没有做什么对不起他的事，那他为什么又会那么生气？只是因为一开始她对他撒谎了吗，可是……

“喂，别想了，”金发女人在他面前打了个响指，“看你想事情的样子，我就头疼。那你做过什么对不起她的事吗？”

“我……”他咽了咽唾沫，“没有吧。”他有理由生气，不是么？

“什么叫‘没有吧’？”自称Barbara的女人显然对他的回复感到不满，伸出手指敲了敲桌子，“到底有没有？”

“……我没有尽到身为丈夫的义务。”最后，他说。在她最痛苦迷茫的时候，他没有和她站在一起，反倒一味指责她。她大概对他很失望吧？

“那你对她道歉了吗？”她追问道。

Clint闭上眼睛，用手掌根揉了揉脸。“没有，”他说，“没来得及。”一切都发生得太快了，一开始，他们在争吵，然后他们就分开了。

“哈，那么事情就解决了，你去找她道个歉，告诉她你哪里做错了，然后——”她又拍了一次手，“从此过上幸福生活。”

她多大？十六岁吗？Clint怀疑地打量了她一下，摇摇头。“真像你说得那么容易就好了。”

“为什么不呢？你究竟在害怕什么？怕你不够爱她？怕她不够爱你？怕搞砸？还有什么能比你一个人坐在这儿喝闷酒更糟的呢？”奇怪了，这个陌生女人为什么突然教训起他来了？

“我才不是害怕——”他几乎是本能地反驳道，但说到一半又觉得自己好像并没那么底气十足。他从一开始就有点害怕，不是么？他和Bobbi之间的一切都像是在不停快进，相识不过九天就结了婚。他深爱着他的妻子，自觉可以为她做任何事，如果现在Slade站在他面前，也许他会亲手杀了他，他害怕自己会变成这样的人。他相信第二次机会，却不肯原谅Bobbi，是因为她离他的心太近，而他不想再一次跌倒。

可他难道不是发过誓么——无论是好是坏——直到死亡将我们分开。葬送了这段婚姻的不是可恶的时间旅行，不是Slade，不是Bobbi，而是他自己。

他想说点什么，却突然觉得头很晕。不是因为酒精：一定是对面这个女人在搞鬼，他怒视着她，但视野也渐渐模糊起来。他听见她的笑声：“我管一个朋友借了点东西，看起来果然很好用啊。”

她还说：“去和她道歉吧，你们会好起来的，我就知道。”

 

当Bobbi Morse在新居门口的台阶上看到她不省人事的丈夫时，差点惊讶地叫出声来。等他醒过来、告诉她他在酒吧里遇到了一个奇怪的女人时，她还以为他是在故意惹她伤心，差点气得把他从窗口扔出去。可是他紧接着就对她道了歉——然后，他像是终于回过神来似的告诉她，他大概知道自己遇到的是什么人了。

“我不该害怕跌倒，”他告诉她，“我知道我们总会重新站起来，你和我一起。”

 

10.

Jessica Drew坐在一大块水泥废墟的边缘，等肾上腺素的影响褪去，心跳恢复正常。她看到弓箭手和她的丈夫挽着手越过满地的碎石，低声交谈了几句，然后她离开他，独自一人朝她走来，坐在她旁边。

“你知道吗，”Jessica转过头，看见她脸上露出疑惑的神色，然后移开视线，看着脚下的残砖断瓦，“有时候，你们两个让我又相信爱情了。”

弓箭手弯下身子笑了笑，“是啊，最开始我也是这么想的。”

Jessica吃了一惊：“你之前难道也不相信吗？”

“看你怎么说了，”她说，“我倒不是觉得世界上没有爱情，只是觉得我碰不到这种好事罢了。还有，”她冲Jessica眨了眨眼，“我猜，漂亮姑娘就是不容易相信爱情吧。”

Jessica忍不住笑起来，可紧接着就摇了摇头。“你也知道，我能用信息素让男人喜欢我，”她低下头，怏怏不乐地撅着嘴，“有的时候我总是不知不觉就用了，所以我也不知道，他们是真的喜欢我，还是怎么样。”

“嗷，Jess，”弓箭手可怜兮兮地叫了一声，手臂环住她的肩膀，还摸了摸她的头发，“有人跟你说过，你的头发很漂亮吗？”

“……没？”Jessica不解其意，犹豫地答道。

“也许他们是喜欢你的头发，也许他们是喜欢你的信息素，”金发女人松开手，向后仰了仰身子，看着Jessica，像是要把她整个人收进视线，“如果你也喜欢的话，和他们玩玩没什么不好的，别想那么多就好了。可是——”她的脸颊上微微泛起红晕，“等你遇到那个对的人，我相信他一定会是因为别的东西喜欢上你的。”

Jessica一时间不知道该怎样回答才好，她吐了吐舌头，用脚后跟敲着水泥块的侧面。

“不过话说，”弓箭手突然神神秘秘地凑过来，“你有没有把信息素用在队长身上试过？”

“才没！”Jessica吓了一跳，慌忙向四周看了看，发现没人在偷听之后，这才放下心来。她用手挡住嘴巴，低声说，“你可别告诉别人，我用过一次。”

两个姑娘相视一笑，眼睛里闪着恶作剧的光芒。

不管是谁，总之，有人要倒大霉了。


End file.
